


You Are My Sun

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cuties, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff, Fluffy, Inspired by "Newton" by Monsta X, Inspired by Music, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Let's Learn The Planets, M/M, Music, Newton - Freeform, No Smut, One Shot, Planets, Ship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Solar System, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Wonhyuk - Freeform, homoerotic, kpop, lyrics, otp, sfw, so cute, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	You Are My Sun

“Hyung, lay down.”

The bed creaked in soft protest under Wonho as he laid down on his back, his arms down at his sides. Muscles settling beneath the black of his t-shirt and the denim of his jeans as he relaxed, “What are we doing this for?” He asked, a sweet tinge to his voice, one that showed up whenever he was asked to do anything with another member. The plush of the bedspread seemed to kiss at the line of his body, a gentle and soft thing, like marshmallow fluff or cotton candy. Wonho smiled to the feeling and bit his lip, staring down the line of the bed at Minhyuk, who was sitting on the edge by his feet.

“I told you that I was going to teach you the planets today, so that’s what we’re doing this for.” Minhyuk smiled wide, his face lighting up happily, cheekbones lifting and obscuring his eyes slightly. White hair danced at his dark brows, only accentuating the color of his skin and the gorgeous lines of his face. Patting down the grey of his shirt, Minhyuk climbed onto the bed and closer to Wonho, the lighter wash of his denim hitting the down of the comforter as he planted his knees, leaning forward on his hands.

“I don’t see what laying on the bed has to do with learning the planets though, Min—” Minhyuk shushed Wonho mid-sentence with a smile and let his large palm rise, casting a shadow over Wonho’s face, “Shut your eyes.” Minhyuk’s tone was gentle and he kept close like that until Wonho’s eyes were closed, his head tipping, dangling earrings grazing at his jaw and neck.

The room was warm and quiet, dimly lit by bedside lamps. It smelled softly of the food cooking downstairs, which bled a light spice into the place. It felt almost like home and what it lacked it more than made up for by being so cozy. The room only had one large bed in the center, but it was big enough for four and dressed in clouds.

Wonho’s fingers gently pressed into the bed as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, lashes meeting in the smallest of embraces. Minhyuk bounced back softly and moved toward the edge of the bed, hands lifting to pull Wonho’s socks from his feet, dropping them to the floor beside the bed with a wide smile, “Okay, now you have to stay still.” To that, Wonho nodded and pressed his tongue to his front teeth, toes wiggling.

Minhyuk pressed all ten of his fingertips to ten toes and Wonho giggled, trembling from it. Minhyuk laughed, but the sound caught cutely in his throat, “P-Pluto.” He blurted and Wonho nodded, moving his toes again, this time against fingers, “Dwarf planet.” He smiled to himself and watched the tiny little tremble the male had given as if he were caught off guard. Minhyuk pursed his lips and the bed creaked as he went to move again.

Shifting, the younger male reached up and touched a knee, tapping them both with his pointer fingers. He drummed a tiny little rhythm, making Hoseok lose a laugh through his nose, the sound like a sniffle which drowned into a brow wrinkle and a shake of his head. Minhyuk clicked his tongue to the beat that he made. Smirking, he nodded, “Neptune. Roman God of water.” Fingers pushing into the bed further so as not to laugh out-loud, he nodded to the second one, a gesture that he could continue.

Minhyuk’s fingers moved higher up and he quickly touched the sides of Wonho’s thighs, patting the thick of them. Almost getting carried away, he blushed and just settled for resting the palms of his hands on either side of the toned muscle, just holding them there, “Uranus. Heaven in Myth.” The pat made Wonho’s lips part slightly, peeling apart, the pink of them sweet. Wonho wasn’t sure quite where this lesson was going, but for now he wouldn’t protest, the room feeling just the slightest bit warmer.

Minhyuk’s fingers next met hips, touching over the slope of them atop the fabric he was wearing. Since he was touching so lightly, it would tickle and Wonho would tense, trying not to move, his head rolling back with a laugh that broke through the silence. Minhyuk laughed too, the sound a bit strained as he tried to keep it serious in his role as teacher, “Hyung, keep still!” He said, not able to help the fact that Wonho’s laugh was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever witnessed and as such, it had made his stomach flutter. Fingers pressed on hip bones and he rolled his shoulders, trying to keep himself serious, “Saturn. Agriculture.”

Minhyuk moved quickly on to the next, not wanting to make Wonho uncomfortable by spending too much time touching around his hips; and to be honest, it made Minhyuk bashful. Fingers poking until they found Wonho’s belly button beneath his shirt, finger pushing fabric in slightly and causing a snort from the elder male. “Jupiter. Ruler.” Touching along abdominals up to ribs, he stilled, realizing he was leaning half over Wonho and nearly laying on him. Ignoring that fact, he continued.

Tapping along ribs, sure to be careful as the ribs were sensitive to many, he stilled just in the center of them, running fingers upward and over pectorals, stilling one hand over his heart, “Mars. War.” He said, leaning further over, swearing he could feel Wonho’s heartbeat through his fingertips. It may have been the most soothing thing he’d ever felt. Licking his lips, he glanced away before running his fingers up to collarbones, “Earth.” He paused, hands shifting before continuing moving over bones and then up Wonho’s neck, ignoring the breath that he elder pulled through his lungs at the touch, “Venus. Love and beauty….”

Fingers ghosted sweetly over an Adam’s apple and toward Wonho’s jaw, touching the line of it before continuing forward, running the line of his lips, “Mercury. Messenger of the Gods.” He whispered, his voice softer now, the blush that had once budded now fully bloomed, dancing over his skin, coloring it. Wonho’s lips parted and he whispered against that finger, “Minhyuk…”

Minhyuk leaned half his body down, making it flush with Wonho, their noses touching. He made it seem as if he hadn’t even heard his name leave the male’s lips and he smiled wide, “Open your eyes.” He said softly, his voice a gentle trill. Wonho’s eyes slowly opened, pupils dilating far, affection dancing in their color. Minhyuk hummed, the younger male keeping their noses together, running them against one another, “The sun. Center of my universe.” He whispered, Wonho’s arms coming up and around him, rolling them so Wonho was pressed atop the smaller framed male. Hoseok grinned, eyes welling with tears, “If I am the sun, then you are the moon—brighter than all my stars.” He said softly, a tear falling, catching against Minhyuk’s cheek, the room around them no longer mattering, their combined heartbeats culminating as their lips met.

“There are tons of stars in the sky…You’re the star which is living on the earth” –“Newton”


End file.
